In A Land Of No Myths
by HaleKent
Summary: Merlin wakes one day to find himself and Arthur in a different Camelot. One where everything is still the same, except there's no magic. Now, Merlin must endure Uther's tyranny, the normal bandits, and Arthur's ever increasing advances. How will he be able to "wake up" Arthur? How will they be able to get back to the real Camelot? WORK IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted from the other side of his door. "Wake up! You're going to be late again!" Merlin jerked upward, looking over his room for a clean pair of trousers and tunic. His grabbed his blue neckerchief and purple tunic and pulled them over his head. "And for goodness' sake, clean your room!"

Merlin grinned and turned to look at his tiny room, whispering a small spell he normally used to put his things away. Nothing happen. He didn't feel the normal surge of power he usually did when he performed magic. "Odd," he said under his breath as he tried again, but to no prevail. He groaned inwardly and hurried around his room, picking up his dirtier clothes and dumped it into a sack, stuffing it under his bed, swearing that he'd wash them later. He checked around his living area for any sign of enchantment, a poultice, or the like, but it was bare. Merlin began to panic as he loosened the floorboards under his bed for his few spell books, but it was empty. Not even the She-staff was there, and only Gaius knew of either. He huffed and stormed out of his room.

"Gaius, have you seen my grimoire?" the young man asked as he tugged his boots on.

"Your what?" Gaius asked, sounding completely perplexed.

"My grimoire. The spell book you gave me a few years ago, when I first came to Camelot?" he said with a smile, hoping Gaius' memory was simply fading. "I thought you might have moved it. I tried doing a small spell, but it didn't work, and I was hoping the book would help."

Gaius' eyebrows nearly shot off his head. "My dear boy, are you feeling well?" he asked, looking at Merlin with extreme bewilderment, and raising a hand to his forehead.

Noticing Gaius' attitude, Merlin retracted. "Sorry, Gaius. I'm fine," Merlin lied. "I just had a very vivid dream." His eyes swept across the room, noting that Gaius was missing many a book. All of them were magic related.

"As long as you're sure," the older man said, lowering his hand, but the sound of concern was prominent in his voice.

"Yeah, well, best be off," Merlin said with a grin, trying to be cheerful. He jogged all the way to the kitchen for Arthur's breakfast, and he was happy that so far, everything else was the same. Red flags with golden dragons were still waving in the wind, and he guessed that's the best he could hope for right now.

When he finally arrived to Arthur's room, still in the same place thankfully, he actually knocked, uncertain of what he would find on the other side. When there wasn't a noise, he stepped inside and placed the plate of food on the table that sat just inside. "Good morning, Arthur," he said, quite loudly, as he threw open the heavy curtains. "Rise and shine!" Merlin watched as Arthur rolled over and buried his head under the mountain of pillows. Merlin wondered how comfortable the bed actually was, seeing as Arthur never seemed to want to leave its confines.

"Merlin," Arthur drawled, his voice still thick from sleep, "why are you waking me up so early?"

"This is the time I normally wake you, sire," he replied, taking one of the rolls from Arthur's plate and began munching on it. _I hope it's my normal time,_ Merlin thought. _I hope nothing_ too _drastic has changed._

"Maybe it just feels early," the prince said, finally rising from his bed to step behind his changing curtain. The act itself wasn't unusual, but the fact that he was completely... nude… made Merlin blush. He forced himself not to stare at the blonde man. Not the sparse hairs of his chest or his nice stomach or… Merlin coughed, almost choking on the stolen bread. He quickly adverted his eyes, but not before catching a nice view of his royal arse.

"You alright, Merlin?" Arthur asked, barely any worry in his tone.

"Yes, sire."

"Good, so you'll be ready to right out with us later. Now, hand me my clothes," he demanded. "It's chilly in here."

Merlin's skin was burning too much to feel the chill Arthur felt, but he wasn't about to argue. Merlin shoved the last bit of bread in his mouth and grabbed Arthur blue tunic and clothe trousers. Arthur allowed Merlin to assist in pulling the tunic over his head, but said he was very much capable of pulling his britches on. The rest of the dressing went on normally, and as Merlin was lacing up Arthur's boots, he asked, "Where are we riding to, Arthur?"

"Don't you remember anything?" When Merlin didn't respond, Arthur rolled his eyes and snorted. "Of course not. We're riding to Ealdor. Lot has finally allowed Camelot to take control of it. Seriously, Merlin, maybe you should talk to Gaius about taking something to help your memory," Arthur said between bites of food.

"Maybe I will," Merlin said in jest. "Will I have time to see my mother?" he asked politely.

"As long as you get your chores done," Arthur said with a smile. "Now, pack my clothes, ready my horse, and have it done in an hour, or we'll leave without you."

Merlin laughed. "No, you wouldn't."

Arthur scowled at him. "Merlin, do you remember the last time that happened?"

Merlin's smile faded at the seriousness in Arthur's voice. "No," he said truthfully.

"No? Of course not," Arthur said under his breath. "We did, in fact leave you. In the stocks. For three days. Now would you like to spend _another_ three days in the stocks?" Arthur asked, shoving the empty cup and plate into Merlin's chest.

"Right," Merlin gulped. "Uh, no, sire. Thank you," Merlin said. He hurried to the kitchen before Arthur could threaten him anymore. Thankfully, he was able to pack several loaves of bread and some fruit for Arthur for the ride there and back.

He met Arthur with their horses and the other knights in forty-five minutes. Merlin had even brushed the stallion just to make sure he could stay on _this_ Arthur's good side.

"Whose horse is that?" Arthur asked, looking at the dark mare next to Merlin.

"Um… mine?" he answered hesitantly, even though it still sounded like a question.

"Have you ever ridden before?" asked one of the knights behind him.

"Yes. Of course I have," Merlin said with more confidence and a little bit of anger. _How incompetent do they think I am?_ He thought.

"As long as you don't whine and you can keep up," Arthur said, hoisting himself into the saddle.

Merlin followed suit, and just as he was about to take his "normal" place next to Arthur, the other knights filed in. A sense of dread filled Merlin's gut until they reached the edge of Ealdor. He was glad they weren't attacked, because he really had no idea how to protect Arthur without his magic. Merlin even wondered if their destiny mattered here, even if he didn't have magic.

Riding on horseback was much quicker than walking. It had taken Merlin almost two full days of walking to come to Camelot, but the six of them made it in half a day at a gallop. He was very excited to see his mum, even if he was a bit nervous about those chores Arthur had mentioned.

As they dismounted, he immediately pulled his and Arthur's horses into the stable, which wasn't there last he was home, and unhooked all of their gear. "Merlin," Arthur called from outside the stable.

"Yes, sire?"

"After you finish, meet me in the inn for the rest of your chores," he ordered.

"Yes, sire." That seemed unusual to Merlin. It wasn't even dusk yet, and Arthur was going to the inn? He placed the saddles in their places and pulled the sacks onto this back before drudging up to the inn, asking Robert which room Arthur—The Prince—was in.

"Same as always Merlin. Top of the stairs," he laughed.

"Er… Thanks," Merlin replied with a furrowed brow, but followed the stairs upward. He burst through the door, an insult on his lips before he saw the prat himself, lying on the bed. Naked and obviously waiting for Merlin. Merlin blushed and quickly turned around to shut the door, staring intensely at a knothole as he apologized profusely for barging in.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur drawled in way that made Merlin's skin crawl in a good way, "Turn around."

Merlin obeyed, trying to make sure his eyes stayed away from Arthur's lower half, but even the Prince's eyes seemed too strong to hold his gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin told him, making his knuckles turn white with how hard he clenched his hand. What was going on here? "I just—had a peculiar dream last night, and I can't seem to get it out of my head," he half-lied.

"Well, why don't you come over here, and I can take your mind off things." It wasn't a question.

Merlin gulped and felt his skin blush deeply. He could either 1) do as Arthur suggested and fulfill every fantasy that he's ever had about him, not there's been many, or 2) run. He decided to do as he did best. He ran, all the way to his mother's home. Merlin took several deep breaths as he approached the shack. What was he going to say? What exactly is his role with Arthur? This would have him on his toes more than magic.

He knocked lightly and walked in once his mother said it was all right to do so. "Merlin!" Hunith exclaimed with a smile as she embraced her son. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"Fine," he said a little too quickly. She raised her eyebrow in a way that would rival Gaius. "I had a strange dream last night, and I just can't shake it."

"Sit down and tell me about it," she said as she dished them some soup and bread.

"I was in Camelot, but things were different. There were some people who could do things, magical things, and I was one of them. I used it to save Arthur from all sorts of things, but only you and Gaius knew I could do it. Gaius must have thought I was crazy this morning," he admitted.

"You've always had a wild imagination, even as a child. You and Will would have such grand adventures," she said fondly. "Why aren't you with Prince Arthur?"

"I wanted to see you," he told her.

"Yes, I know, but when you're here, you never leave his side," she commented.

"Hmm, well if you want me gone that badly," he joked. He paled a little as he remember Arthur in his—their?—room at the inn.

"What is it, Merlin?" she asked, noticing his change in demeanor.

"Our—uh—relationship is strange," Merlin confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Before we left, he was very rude. Mean. And when I went to his room, he umm… was in a particular state of undress…" Merlin's face and ears were a dark crimson.

Hunith's expression barely changed. "Well, why are you here?" she asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Why aren't you with him?" she chastised. "Merlin, if you're unsure about your relationship with the future King of Camelot, you should talk to him, not me. Now, off you go! See me before you leave!"

He barely said his thanks before she was pushing him out of the door. With his belly full, but his mind muddled, he trudged his way back to the inn. His heart was in his throat as he stood outside Arthur's door. What was he going to do? He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, tugging at it in hopes of circulating his blood flow back to his brain.

He dropped his arms and leaned into the frame, trying to make his body cooperate. Just as he rose his hand to knock, the door swung open, revealing a half-naked Arthur with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Arthur!" Merlin gasped, almost falling down the stairs. Arthur immediately reached out, grabbed Merlin by his neckerchief, and pulled him into the room. Merlin was about to say his thanks before the door was shit and he was being pushed against it.

Suddenly, Arthur's mouth was on his, and Merlin's brain stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was warm. His mouth, his hands, his body… Merlin could feel Arthur trying to touch him everywhere. He had pushed one of his thighs between Merlin's legs, and his hands roamed across his back and hips. Merlin never imagined his first kiss with Arthur was to be like this. He had imagined one of them almost dying and the other was holding him. Just a small, simple kiss would save him. Sure, it may lead to something like this, but… Merlin stopped moving. His hands, which had been wrapped around Arthur's neck, dropped to his hips, and he started pushing Arthur away.

"Arthur," he managed to say, although very breathlessly, "Arthur, stop." This wasn't the Arthur he knew. This wasn't the Arthur he had built a friendship with.

"Why, Merlin?" Arthur asked, putting his palms on the door on each side of Merlin's head.

"Because I need to talk to you," Merlin replied, squirming to get free, but he only managed to press more into Arthur, causing a delicious moan to escape the Prince's mouth. Merlin stopped and looked with wide-eyes at the man in front of him. His tanned skin was glowing and flushed, and his pupils were blown wide. Merlin could feel him pressing into his own hips, and so many dirty things ran through the young warlock's mind.

"You talk too much," Arthur smirked.

"Please," Merlin begged, squeezing his eyes shut so the Prince couldn't persuade him.

"Merlin…" Arthur said quietly, taking a small step back. "Merlin, will you look at me?" Merlin shook his head petulantly. Arthur gave a small chuckle. "Why not?"

"Because I won't be able to remember what I was going to say," Merlin told him honestly. Merlin kept his eyes shut, squeezing them tighter as he felt Arthur's heat move, but he remained close. He almost jumped when he felt Arthur's large palm caress his cheek. When his thumb ran across his bottom lip, Merlin resisted the urge to wrap his lips around the digit.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. "Please look at me."

Merlin's shoulders slumped, knowing he had lost, mainly because Arthur has said 'please.' He opened his eyes and tried not to stare at Arthur. "What's wrong?" He asked, completely sincere.

Merlin swallowed nervously and looked at his hands. How was he supposed to ask this? He chewed on his bottom lip until the words in his head formed adequately enough. "What am I to you?" he finally asked.

Arthur dropped his hand and stood a few feet away. "You're my servant. My best friend. My… my lover," he explained as his voice trailed into a whisper.

Merlin nodded minutely. That's what he had thought. "Does—does anyone know?"

"Our friends, Morgana, Guinevere, Lancelot and Leon, though Lancelot doesn't really count, because he's not in Camelot," Arthur told him.

"But not—not the King?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Probably not," Merlin said, solemnly. He was simply the Prince's dirty little secret.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, moving to wrap his arms around back around him.

"Just tired," Merlin said, backing away. "Where am I to sleep?"

"I assumed… with me?"

"Ah…" Merlin said looking at the single bed in the room, where Arthur had been stretched out before. "Look, Arthur, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this anymore." The words slipped out before Merlin could think.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Because, Arthur, I—I like you. And I care for you. I don't want this if I'm just some… some shag for you!" Merlin admitted, utterly exasperated.

"Some shag?" Arthur bellowed. "Is that what you think this is? My God, Merlin, are you actually an idiot?"

Merlin's glare answered for him. "If I'm not just a shag, prove it," he challenged.

Arthur gave him an inscrutable look as he tried to figure the smaller man out. "Do you want me to court you?"

Merlin perked up. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Don't be such a girl," Arthur scoffed.

"Well, you shouldn't be such a—a—a dollophead! Either prove I'm not just someone to keep your bed warm, or I'll just go sleep at my mum's and from now on, I'll be only your servant. It's your choice, Arthur, and if you care about me at all, you won't make light of this!" Merlin told him. "You don't have to tell your father or anyone else. I just want to take things… slower."

"Slower than skirting around this for three years?" Arthur snorted.

"Yes!"

Arthur grimaced but nodded. "If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get. Now, may we please go to bed? It's been a long day."

Merlin nodded and slipped off his shoes and neckerchief. Merlin looked through his sack for a clean shirt and britches that were more comfortable. There wasn't a changing area, and he felt Arthur's eyes on him as he changed, and it only made his skin flush.

Arthur was already on the bed and under the linens. His hands were behind his head, just watching Merlin, and he did nothing to hide the tent in the sheet. Merlin blew out the few candles around the room, shaking at the thought of sleeping next to Arthur all night. _I'll just stay on my side of the bed,_ he thought. _Maybe there will be enough room._

As he climbed into the bed, which was much smaller that Arthur's, but several times bigger than his cot. He pulled the blankets up to his neck and settled in, his back to Arthur and facing the fire. Arthur sighed and turned over, which way Merlin was unsure, until he felt a strong arm drape over his waist. "Will you come closer so I can hold you?" he whispered in Merlin's ear. Merlin laughed quietly and scooted toward him. Luckily, there wasn't anything poking his backside.

It was the best night's sleep Merlin could remember having.

…

Merlin dreamed once more of magic and dragons, prophecies and enemies, and when he awoke, he was disappointed that he was not back home. When he felt Arthur pressed against him, he couldn't help but smile, even knowing he shouldn't be happy. His relationship with the Prince hadn't extended past friendship with playful banter, but he also thought Arthur and Gwen were in love. Perhaps she was meant to be with Lancelot after all. He briefly wondered if that was parallel with the other Camelot, too.

Merlin had carefully shifted so that he and Arthur were facing each other; although he had seen Arthur asleep plenty of times, it had never been like this. Arthur's blonde hair was pressed into the pillow, and his mouth was parted, causing drool to collect on the pillow as well. Even though he looked ridiculous, he looked peaceful and completely at ease, neither of which ever happened normally, because he was the Crown Prince of Camelot. Arthur always had to be on guard.

Merlin resisted the temptation to lean forward and place a kiss on Arthur's forehead. Arthur may be ready for physical affection, but Merlin was not. This was completely new territory for him. Instead, he pulled himself out of bed, and after changing into his day clothes, he fetched them breakfast.

Many of the knights were already in the inn's front room. "Morning, Merlin," Leon said cheerfully.

"Morning, Sir Leon. Save Arthur any breakfast?" he teased.

"Of course!" Leon smiled. He pulled Merlin closer and whispered, "Heard you and Arthur yelling last night. Everything alright?"

Merlin blushed furiously. He nodded and tried to wet his dry throat. "Y-yeah. Everything's fine. We—ah—just needed to talk about some things."

"Good. Maybe he'll stop treating you so shoddily now. I saved a plate for you, too," Leon smiled.

"Thanks, Leon. We'll be down, soon." Merlin rushed up the stairs, carefully balancing the food as to not spill it, and pushed open the door. Arthur was already sitting up, his bare legs draped over the bed, and he had his head in his hands. When he heard the door, he turned his head and upon seeing Merlin, his frown turned into a smile of relief. "Merlin!" he exclaimed. "I thought… I thought you'd snuck off."

"Just went to grab some breakfast," Merlin said, placing the food on the table. "Why would I sneak off?" he laughed.

Arthur wasn't amused. "I know I was a bit rude last night, and I…" his voice was so quiet that Merlin had to strain to hear him. "I thought you'd left me."

Merlin smiled and walked across the room. "Oh, Arthur…" Merlin pulled Arthur's head toward Merlin's stomach, slowly running his fingers through the blond locks. "I'd never leave you. Never could. I swear."

Merlin felt Arthur smile and look up. When Merlin looked down at him, he had to avert his eyes. Arthur had never looked at time like that before, with such fervor and adoration. He felt Arthur begin to stand, and stepped back to allow him room. Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, hugging him tightly. Merlin lightly rubbed his hands around the Prince's back, trying to soothe him. "Merlin," Arthur said, slowly pulling away. "May I kiss you?"

Merlin gulped and nodded. He expected the kiss to be similar to the night before, all heat and force. But as Arthur closed the distance, he cupped Merlin cheek and cradled his head as his lips softly pressed into Merlin's. Arthur was only pressing lightly and was in no way invasive. Merlin returned the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and licked Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin's waist and opened his mouth, allowing Merlin's tongue in. Merlin was completely in control, and they both new it. He moved his tongue around Arthur's mouth, feeling his mouth relenting against his own. When Merlin's teeth scraped against Arthur's lip, a moan slipped out, causing Merlin to snap out of it and Merlin backed away.

They were both flushed and it took a moment for Merlin to realize that Arthur was indeed very naked and very excited. "I'm sorry," Merlin whispered as he moved to open Arthur's travel bag.

Arthur groaned and fell back on the bed as he said, "You're going to kill me."

"I think it'll do a little more than that to do you in," Merlin smirked. He chucked Arthur's clothes at him and nibbled on some of the fruit Leon had saved them.

"Aren't you going to help?" Arthur asked grumpily.

"Only after you get your trousers on," Merlin nodded, looking anywhere but Arthur's naked thighs and what was in between them. "I can leave if you want to take care of that."

"No need," Arthur said, tugging up his clean britches. He laced them up quickly and held his arms out of allow Merlin to pull his tunic over his head. Merlin obliged, and when he reached for Arthur's chainmail, the Prince told him to leave it. "We're not going to be fighting anyone," he laughed. "We're helping them with their farms and 'securing their wares.'"

"Oh," Merlin said, and reached for Arthur's leather vest. "You didn't need my help," he teased as Arthur slid his arms through the holes.

"Maybe I just like having your hands on me," Arthur whispered filthily in Merlin's ear.

Merlin gulped and moved back toward the plate of food where it was safe. "We need to eat. The knights were already finishing when I went down earlier."

"Yes, alright," Arthur nodded solemnly. Merlin made sure they were several feet away the whole time they were in the confined space. He hoped Arthur wouldn't be so close once they were in the open. Only Leon and his mother knew, perhaps Robert, the innkeeper, but that's all. Arthur wouldn't do anything, right? Right…

Merlin almost ran down the staircase, keeping Arthur several steps behind him. The knights, though Merlin only recognized three of them, were already talking with David, the village leader since Matthew's death a few years prior. Kanen didn't dare return to Ealdor once Arthur had convinced Uther to buy Ealdor from King Lot. Merlin rubbed his face as he thought about Will and how his friend had sacrificed himself. He briefly wonders if Will had died any differently.

"Ya a'wite?" asked one of the knights, whose name Merlin thinks is Rolf.

"Fine," Merlin said with a smile. "Just lost a bit in my thoughts."

"Thinkin' 'boot Will?" he asked, and Merlin was curious as to how much this red-haired man knew. His accent was strange, definitely not from Camelot. He wondered where the man was from, but dared not ask.

"Yeah, a little," Merlin nodded instead.

"Ya be awite," he said, slapping Merlin on the shoulder. He smiled lightly, and Merlin was momentarily lost in Rolf's green eyes. He had never seen eyes quite like that before.

It was Arthur's drawl of "Merlin" that brought him out of his daze.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked as Rolf snatched his hand from Merlin's shoulder.

"Are you going to help or are you going to stand there all day?" he snapped.

"Of course, sire."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin followed Arthur who was walking alongside David. It turned out that the security the villagers needed was not so much with bandits, but more so against foxes eating their chickens. The knights, along with Merlin and Arthur, had helped David and a few of the villagers build the chicken hut.

"Now, once the chickens bunker down for the night, you just put this board here," Arthur demonstrated, "and the chickens will be safe until you let them out in the morning. You can go through the door here to gather eggs."

"Thank you for your help, your Majesty," David said with gratitude.

"Of course. What about the village's defenses?" Arthur asked, eyeing the tree line with fervor.

"Sire, we haven't been attacked since Kanen," one of the helping villagers told him.

"Just because you haven't been, doesn't mean you won't be. David, why don't you and Leon go design a small lookout tower, and we can start a stone fence around the village," Arthur said, making it sound much more than a request.

"Yes, sire," Leon nodded.

"Men," Arthur said, addressing the other knights, "go have lunch." The others thanked him and left. "Come with me," Arthur said harshly against Merlin's ear.

Merlin's first instinct was to question, to make a snarky remark, but the look on Arthur's face told him it was not the time. Instead, Merlin followed as Arthur trudged toward the small river that was on the other side of the tree line.

Once they were out of sight from the village, and Merlin had caught up, Arthur pushed him against the nearest tree and growled, "What did you think you were doing?" as he invaded Merlin's space.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked, increasingly becoming angry.

"With _Rolf_ ," he spat the name.

"He just asked if I was okay," Merlin told him, trying to push him away.

"Why wouldn't you be?" he bit out.

"I was thinking about Will!" Merlin told him, raising his voice.

Arthur's aggressive stance immediately diminished. "Oh," he said quietly.

"Yeah, oh. Why were you so upset?" Merlin asked, much quieter now. Arthur didn't say anything, but Merlin could see a slight blush rise to Arthur's sun-kissed skin. "Were you jealous?" Merlin asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

Arthur surged forward, capturing Merlin's lips with his own. Merlin's hands moved from Arthur's chest where he had been pushing him away, to wrapping them around his neck and threading his fingers through the Prince's golden hair. Arthur was the one to break away this time, and they were both harshly panting. "I don't anyone else touching you," Arthur said possessively.

"He was just patting my shoulder," Merlin justified.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Arthur said. "Nor you to him."

"Arthur, it didn't… I… Rolf has nice eyes, and it didn't mean anything. Really," Merlin told him in all honesty. "It won't happen again, no matter how arousing it was to see you jealous."

Arthur sighed and moved away. "Merlin," he groaned. Merlin watched as he pushed at his britches. "You really going to kill me." He pointed a finger at his manservant as if to make it clearer. Merlin just grinned at him. Now that the tension had been resolved, Arthur spoke again. "C'mon. Let's go make sure the knights aren't getting in to any trouble."

…

That night, Merlin could Arthur's urge to take him to bed, but thankfully, he had kept his word. The next morning, they were back to Camelot, and Arthur made a point to have Merlin, and his horse next to his for the entire trip back.

Merlin was able to settle into a familiar rhythm the next few days. It seemed that without magic, Arthur was much less a target, but Uther was still a tyrant. His taxes were insane, and he was still bloodthirsty and eager to take more land for Camelot; however, he dared not attack. Merlin noticed that even with the horrid taxes, Camelot was still very prosperous. The inner city thrived, and when he walked about, it didn't appear that anyone in the lower town went without. Merlin knew he could be happy here, if he tried, but there was an ache in his chest every time he tried to do a spell.

He and Arthur never went further than kissing and rutting against each other, but Merlin always stopped them before they could do too much. He loved the sounds Arthur would make when he grabbed a fist of hair or kiss along his neck, and Merlin would use those sounds when he was alone. He wondered if Arthur did, too.

"We're going on a hunt today," Arthur announced once Merlin had helped him dress.

"Should I prepare the horses?" Merlin asked, pulling out Arthur's chainmail.

"Yes. Ask Gaius if he needs any herbs while we're out. May as well gather them. Two birds with one stone and all that," Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

"Of course, sure," Merlin nodded as he tightened a strap, letting his fingers graze Arthur's clothed form.

"Good. We leave in an hour."

Gaius, thankfully, hadn't needed anything, so Merlin, Arthur and a small hunting party, vsimilar to the one that went with them to Ealdor, traveled to Arthur's favorite area, just a couple miles from the castle. They were all quiet, keeping an ear and eye open for any game. Something felt off, but it seemed only Merlin sensed it.

"Sire," he whispered, trying to get Arthur's attention.

"What is it, Merlin?" he asked, drawing Merlin's name out with annoyance.

"Something's not right," he said, trotting to Arthur's horse.

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin," Arthur said.

"I'm serious, Arthur."

"Merlin, would you please shut up? You'll scare all the game away!"

"But, Arthur—" Arthur's glare shut him up. Several minutes later, they found a boar rooting around. The party slid from their horses, all of them taking aim—except for Merlin—but waited for Arthur's signal. Just as Arthur was about to nod, a twig snapped. Immediately, five heads whipped towards Merlin as the boar ran off.

"Wasn't me!" he said, holding his hands up in defense. There was only grass and dirt around his feel.

"If it wasn't you," one of the knights began, "then who…" his words were cut off as an arrow hit his should, causing his to barrel into the ground.

"Bandits!" Arthur shouted, and the other four knights surrounded him instantaneously.

Merlin grabbed the fallen knight's crossbow, aiming in the direction of the arrow. Fifteen filthy, rugged men charged toward them, all brandishing swords. Each knight fired an arrow, striking a man each, but dropped them in favor for their swords. Merlin dragged the wounded knight back and reloaded the crossbow. Once they were safe, Merlin turned his attention to the others. They were all holding their own, with Arthur fighting three of them while the others fought two. Merlin was in awe, watching until the last man fell.

"That wasn't so bad," Arthur panted with a grin. The others laughed with him, but a small glint caught Merlin's eye.

"Alright there, Merlin?" Leon asked looking at Merlin warily.

A moment later, an arrow was released, hitting its target with a thud. The party swung around and watched as the final bandit fell out of a tree. The knights looked from the fallen bandit back to Merlin with inscrutable looks. "Merlin?" Arthur started, "Did you actually just hit him? With a crossbow?" The stare was one of complete bewilderment.

"Umm… yeah?" Merlin said with a shrug.

"Good job," Leon said proudly.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Merlin said, completely embarrassed at the praise, and blushed brightly. The knights clapped him on his shoulders and back as they passed them and made their way to their horses. Two of them helped the injured knight on his horse before saddling onto their own.

The look on Arthur's face was indecipherable to Merlin. Arthur stared at him, and it made Merlin fidget. "Good job, Merlin," he said quietly, and the blush spread to the tip of Merlin's ears. "Let's get back to Camelot."

The ride was quick, and the hurt man was taken to Gaius who swiftly patched him up. Merlin and Arthur returned to Arthur's chambers so Merlin could help the Prince out of his chain mail. After several moments of silence, Arthur finally spoke. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" he asked as he unlatched the straps.

"About the bandits. You said something was off, and you were right. I should've listened to you. Maybe Erbidain wouldn't have gotten hurt," Arthur said sadly.

"Yeah, maybe, but he's okay. Gaius has healed worse," Merlin said proudly. Merlin pulled the chainmail from Arthur's body and put it in its rightful place. When Merlin made his way back to Arthur, the Prince had pulled the warlock to him, and had him on the bed in the blink of an eye, straddling his slim hips and kissed him breathlessly. When Arthur finally pulled away, their blue eyes were wide and bright. "Arthur… What—"

"You were magnificent today. Really. Never seen you do that before," Arthur praised, leaving small kisses against Merlin's cheek and neck.

Merlin moaned and lifted his hips towards Arthur's, seeking friction. "Just… just trying to protect you," he managed to mutter. "Always try to keep you safe."

"That's not your job," Arthur protested. "My life is not worth yours." Arthur's face was buried into Merlin's neck, just breathing.

Merlin's hips stopped, and he quickly rolled the over, surprising Arthur with the movement. "Arthur," he began, "I would die a hundred times over to make sure you were okay. You're going to be a great king, and the people of Camelot need you. I'm just a lowly servant. No one needs me."

Arthur, who had been looking away from the man above him, quickly snapped his eyes to Merlin's. His brought his hands to Merlin's face and forced him to look at him. "Merlin, I never, _never_ want to hear you say that again. Your mother needs you. Gwen, Gaius, Lancelot needs you. I need you," Arthur said sincerely. "Tell me you understand." Merlin swallowed and nodded. "You need to actually tell me."

"Yes," Merlin gasped. "I understand."

Arthur flipped them again and kissed Merlin soundly. "Now, say it," he said, pushing himself against Merlin's body.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin murmured.

"Say 'I am needed.'"

"I am needed," Merlin said, looking away from Arthur with a blush.

"Look at me." Merlin complied. "Now, say that you're wanted."

"I am needed," Merlin whispered, staring into Arthur's eyes.

"I need… I need you to promise that you won't risk your life for mine," Arthur told him, running a hand through his unruly black hair.

Merlin shook his head. "I can't do that, Arthur. If I can save you, I will. If it's you or me, I'll always choose you."

"Merlin…" Arthur drawled.

"No. I can't promise you that, and please don't make me," Merlin said, sitting up.

Arthur leaned back on his haunches. Arthur sighed loudly and dropped his head. "I just… I don't want to lose you, Merlin. I don't want to be without you." Arthur's eyes caught Merlin's, and the look on Arthur's face made Merlin's heart jump into his throat. Arthur hadn't said it, but Merlin knew what he meant. Arthur loved him.


End file.
